Watching the Future
by WritingThroughLIFE
Summary: I know real creative title but oh well. This is a story where the characters from the past before Regina's curse watch the show! I haven't seen one of these done before and I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. Hope you all enjoy... REVIEW...please


N: ok so I have seen this done for a lot of other fics but never for this one which suprises me becuase it has the potential for a very good fic… So I guess I'll be the first! ok so this is going to be from the time period before regina kills her father and after snow and charming see rumplestiltskin. So I hope this is all you want and more :)

Disclaimer I own nothing in bold it!

"What the hell is going on" grumpy glared at his surroundings he and Doc as well as gepetto, red, granny, archie, the blue fairy, cinderlella, Snow white, and charming had all been in the process of dicussing a way to escape the curse when they had been surrounded by a blinding light before appearing in this odd room it was filled with plush couches and chairs as well as a giant blank screen of some sort in front of them.

"regina" snow bit out everyone stopped panicing and turned in the middle of the room was a barrier it was clear but it rippled slightly when someone touched it on the other side of the wall was regina, the evil queen, her father, magic mirror,, rumplestiltskin, and king george.

befoer anyone could react to seeing thier worse enimies a bright light enveloped the room and in front of them stood a beautiful woman all in white a slight glow about her.

"who are you"

"hello to you to grumpy" she said sweetly "my name is not important but know that I am rumplestilskins opposite while he embodies pure darkness I do the same but with light. I normally wouldnt interfere but I have seen the future and feel you all the deserve a second chance so I'm going to show you a future in which regina succeeds in casting her curse… there will be no harming of anyone in this room as you have noticed none of you have any weapons and your magic has been suspended now then why dont you all introduce yourselves" no one stepped forward and then snow white sighed and did so charming following her

"i'm snow white"

"prince james"

"red riding hood"

"widow lucas you can call me granny"

"geppeto"

"blue fairy" Rumple glared at her for a moment it was her fault his son was gone

"grumpy"

"doc"

"jimminy"

"cinderella"

"prince thomas" a voice sounded behind them cinderella turned quickly laying her eyes on her love

"thomas" she cried out "how are you here"

"what do you mean we were just talking about our plan to capture the dark one"

"he must be from adifferant time" charming stated in shock

"what"

"nothing its complicated we'll tell you later" snow broke in

"belle"

"Belle!" it was rumple belle turned to see rumplestilskin staring at her eyes wide she waved sadly at him

"you know eachother"

"yes we do"

"as nice as that is lets continue shall we Regina" the queen stated sounding annoyed

"well you all know me so what the point rumplestilskin smiled easily although his eyes were still fixed on belle

"king george"

"Henry" regina's father stated

"obviously this is the villian side" regina glared at the women in white

"i dont think so love" as far as I know I'm as villianous as you are" the man stepped forward smiling dashingly "killian jones at your service" he bowed to snow white and charming waving his hook elegantly. he looked up and his eyes met rumples and he glared evilly the man was so close he would bide his time and when he was given the chance he would strike.

"well now that you all know eachother lets begin" the woman stated I'll be watching you so please try to behave. and with that she vanished the screen in front of them went black and they all got the message and took thier seats in the couches and chairs provided.

AN: seating

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Screen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Regina}, {Henry},{king george}, {rumple} / { Snow white, charming} {Cinderella, thomas}

(mirror is on the wall near regina) { Grumpy, doc,} {red, granny,} {Hook,} {jimminy gepetto blue.}

{} sharing a couch or on thier own chair...

An: ok so that the first really short intro chapter Please comment I only want to write this If I know people will read it... these fics are a lot of work and this is my second one! So becuase I have this one and another one my updates will be one every two weeks unless something happens. PLEASE REVIEW! also I know that some characters arent in this but I had to pick and choose as it would be super hard to include them all!

AN:ok first official chapter! episode 1 pilot

Disclaimer: again I own nothing!

The screen lights up and a familiar scene begins to play

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves.

Charmin puts his arm around his wife firmly

Doc: You're too late.

Prince Charming: No. No! Open it.

Grumpy: I'm sorry, she's gone.

Snow squeezes his hand in comfort as charming pulls her close that mometn had been the scariest of his life so far.

Prince Charming: At least let me say goodbye. (The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp)

the two smile brightly and regina scowls

Snow White: You... you found me.

Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would?

Snow White: Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause.

they all laugh (except the evil side) (rumple giggles like a crazy man a bit)

Prince Charming: Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you.

Snow White: Do you promise? (The scene transitions to their wedding)

Prince Charming: I do.

Bishop: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?

Snow White: I do.

Bishop: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

charming kisses snow soundly and the others all smile regina scoffs and looks away in disgust and loathing

(The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops)

Evil Queen: Sorry I'm late. (She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic)

Doc: It's the Queen! Run!

Doc blushes at his past selfs exclamation

Snow White: (Drawing Prince Charming's Sword and pointing it at the Queen) She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!

Prince Charming: No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. (He lowers the sword) You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.

Evil Queen: Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift.

Snow White: We want nothing from you.

Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. (She turns and walks towards the door)

regina smiles as she thinks of the curse soon according to the woman her curse would be unleashed

Prince Charming: Hey! (The Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke,

"I thought you told me not to stoop to her level" snow comments dryly

"she threatened us and I got angry" charming shot back snow smiled and leaned into her husband her other hand on her swollen belly.

as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus)

"Its in a book"

"whats going on"

"im so confused"

the woman appears again "oops forgot to explain as I said earlier this is the future where regina accomplished casting the dark curse and it sent you into a non magical world and stopped time now then I'm going to tranfer information about that world to all of you so that you wont be confused the woman held up her hands and they suddenly knew what a bus was and such...( I know I know but I didnt have any other options). Also I'm going to tell you this none of you escaped this curse except emma"

"no" snow white shook her head

"I was supposed to be with her"

"im so sorry snow" snow white turned a feirce glare on regina but her glare was lessened as tears streamed down her face at the thought of losing her daughter charming held onto his wife tears on his face as well as he thought of his daughter growing up without them. the others in the room all looked at the couple sadly except regina who smiled triumphantly and snows distress.

Woman: That a good book?

Henry: This... it's more than just a book.

"whoever that boy is I like him" snow smiled at the boy on the screen

Woman: Oh. (chuckles)

Announcer: Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound. (Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window)

Henry: Uh, do you take credit cards? (holds one up)

Cabbie: Where to, chief?

"smart kid" grumpy commented

SCENE: Boston. Present. An upscale restaurant. Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand)

Snow gasps when she see's the woman. "Thats her charming that's Emma, our baby" Snows hands are positioned over her stomach feeling the baby kick within her. she didnt know how she knew but she did. snow and charming stared at the woman before them

She has your chin and your nose" charming states "and your eyes"

"but she looks so much like her father" Snow adds looking back and forth between them the two parents smile happy but also sad smiles.

Ryan: Emma.

who the hell is that charming states a look of disgust on his face as he thinks of his baby girl with any guy. Snow just laughs

"this might be a date" she says

"it better not be"

"she's a woman now charming"

"doesnt matter"

Emma: Ryan? You look relieved.

Ryan: Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be...

Emma: Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So...

Ryan: So... tell me something about yourself, Emma.

Emma: Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday.

Snows smile fades and she sighs if she had been here they would have been throwing a ball for thier daughter but there in that world the poor woman was alone going on dates rather than having a good birthday the thought depressed the woman. Charming wasnt fairing much better and his arm tightened around snow how much had they missed of thier daughters life how many firsts had they not been there for.

Ryan: And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?

Emma: Kind of a loner.

"sounds familiar" charmin smiled at snow thinking about when she had told him she wanted to find her own spot to be alone.

Ryan: And... you don't like your family?

Emma: No family to like.

snow began to tear up again. Did emma hate them just thinking that made her hurt so badly.

Ryan: Aw. Come on, everyone has family.

Emma: Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?

Ryan: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met.

charming glared at the man on the screen no one should be referring to his daughter as ... well as that! It was so disrespectful.

Emma: Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming...

"hmph" charming huffed that man was naything but charming snow smiled at how much charming already loved thier daughter

Ryan: Go on.

"how pathetic the man doesnt know the first thing about charming a lady" came a scathing response a little behind charming he turned slightly and rolled his eyes at seeing hook shaking his head at the man on the screen. He still had no idea what the pirate was here for he wasnt involved in any of this at least to charmings knowledge

Emma: The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.

Killian snorts this woman was definately something else he thought she might be fun to have little roll in the hay with. of corse that would have to wait his revenge came first and foremost

Ryan: What?

Emma: And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date.

"so not a date" snow stated "looks like she's a..." Snow couldnt quite come up with the word and the memory contiinued

"good the guy doesnt deserve a date with her anyway"

Ryan: Who are you?

Emma: The chick who put up the rest of the money.

Ryan: The bails bondsman.

"that"

"so she finds people for a living" grumpy stated dryly

"runs in the family" charming smiled

Emma: Bail bondsperson. (Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant)

Emma: "really"

"how rude" cinderella states as she leaned into her prince how she had missed him.

( he runs out into the street and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up)

"she has obviously done this before" doc states in shock

Ryan: You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money.

Emma: No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family.

Snow smiles at her daughter's words

Ryan: The hell do you know about family, huh?

Emma: (She slams his head against the steering wheel)

"thats it sister" grumpy laughs at the mans expence and charming cant help but smile at that she was deffinitly thier daughter

Nothing.

"it shouldnt be nothing charming she should know what it feels like to have a family"

"i know snow, but we can change this dont you see now we know and we can stop it" snow nodded trying to remain positive but it was so hard to see her daughter hurting and feeling so unloved when it was just the opposite.

SCENE: Boston. Present. Emma's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it)

"happy birthday baby" snow whispers slightly

Emma: Another banner year... (she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. Emma stares at the cupcake. transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway) Uh... can I help you?

Henry: Are you Emma Swan?

Emma: Yeah, who are you?

Henry: My name's Henry. I'm your son. (Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment)

Snow and charmings eyes go wide "what" charming squeaks slash yells his daughter had a son that meant some guy had already taken advantage of his daughter and then left her from the looks of it and he hadnt even been thier to kill the guy what good was being a father if he couldnt protect his daughter from evil suitors!

oh my god my daughter had a son she had a baby and I wasnt there this boy was my grandson.. wow thats a bit weird snow thought to herself she was to young to be a grandmother but still she sighed

Emma: Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son!

Charming let out a small breath that had been a close one

Where are your parents?

Henry: Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.

charmings relief vanished and he went back into panicing furious father mode. snow on the other hand frowned emma had given henry away why she wondered maybe it had been something she couldnt help like whatever had caused snow to not go through the wardrobe with emma.

Emma: Give me a minute. (She goes into the bathroom and has a slight panic attack)

Henry: Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some. (Emma exits the bathroom) You know, we should probably get going.

Emma: Going where?

Henry: I want you to come home with me.

"it makes you wonder what brought all this on and where are we in all this if we were sent to that world then where are we" snow wondered aloud this got everyone nervous what had happened to them.

Emma: Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops. (She crosses the room)

Henry: And I'll tell them you kidnapped me.

Emma: And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. (She puts down the phone)

Henry: Yep.

"Crafty little lad isnt he?" hook laughed

Emma: You're not gonna do that.

Henry: Try me.

Emma: You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.

"thats an interesting skill can either of you do that" cindy asked the two. they both shook thier head and smiled fondly at thier daughter.

Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me.

Emma: Where's home?

Henry: Storybrooke, Maine.

"found us" red said dryly

Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously?

"my thoughts exactly" grumpy agreed

Henry: (Nods) Mm-hmm.

Emma: Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke.

"see we were right she is coming back to us... with a bit of help but still" charming smiles down at his wife trying to cheer her up

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Castle. A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway.

Prince Charming: What's wrong?

Snow White: Nothing.

Prince Charming: You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!

Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding.

"why dont I believe that" red teases and the two blush.

Prince Charming: That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us.

Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable.

Prince Charming: What can I do to ease your mind?

Snow White: Let me talk... to him.

Rumplestiltskin giggles uncontrollably

Prince Charming: Him. You don't mean-

Snow White: I do.

Prince Charming: No. No, no. It's too dangerous.

Snow White: He sees the future.

Prince Charming: There's a reason he's locked up.

Snow White: Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can.

"I'm sorry James but I still stand by I was right" Snow stated "as long as he could have helped us save our child anything is worth it"

Prince Charming: All right. For our child.

SCENE: New England Highway. Present. Inside Emma's car. Emma is driving Henry home.

Henry: I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?

Emma: This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks.

Henry: Why not?

Emma: Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could.

Henry: You know, I have a name? It's Henry.

"Thats to personnal for her she doesnt want attatchments" Hook stated

"How do you know that" Charming asked an edge to his voice

"I know these things mate" Hook smirked

Emma: (Eyeing Henry's book) What's that?

Henry: I'm not sure you're ready.

Emma: Ready for some fairy tales?

Henry: They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened.

Emma: Of course they did.

Henry: Use your superpower. See if I'm lying.

Emma: (Looks at him for a moment) Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.

Snow frowned emma should believ more she shouldnt have had to grow up and become so shut off it wasnt fair

Henry: That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.

Snow smiled brightly at that this boy was definatly something special

Emma: Why's that?

Henry: Because you're in this book.

Emma: Oh, kid. You've got problems.

Henry: Yup. And you're going to fix them.

this sent most of the people in the room into laughter

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's cell. A nameless guard escorts Charming and Snow White to the cell.

Guard: (Aside to Prince Charming and Snow White) When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. (To Rumplestiltskin) Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you.

Runplestiltskin laughed slightly "as if such procautions will stop me from recognizing you"

Rumplestiltskin: (Climbs down from cell bars like a monkey) No, you don't. They do. Snow White—and Prince "Charming"! (Insane cackle) You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes. (They do) Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better.

Prince Charming: We've come to ask you about the-

Rumplestiltskin: Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat.

Regina turned to glare at Rumplestiltskin and the man just smiled back at her.

Snow White: Tell us what you know.

Rumplestiltskin: Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return.

Prince Charming: No. This is a waste of time.

Snow White: What do you want?

James sighed he knew that the information had been worth it but he hated that the monster knew his daughters mane it made him feel uneasy

Rumplestiltskin: Oh... the name of your unborn child?

Prince Charming: Absolutely not!

Snow White: Deal! What do you know?

Rumplestiltskin: Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings.

They all looked at eachother fear in thier eyes the thought of such a curse was so horrifying

Snow White: What can we do?

Rumplestiltskin: We can't do anything!

Snow White: Who can?

Rumplestiltskin: (Reaches hand beyond bars) That little thing. Growing inside your belly.

Prince Charming: (Draws sword and slaps Rumplestiltskin's hand with it) Next time, I cut it off.

Charming glared at rumple putting his hand over Snows belly as if he could protect his unborn child from the man

Rumplestiltskin: (To Prince Charming) Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope. (To Snow White) Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its-(Closes eyes in concentration)—twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin! (Insane cackle again)

Prince Charming: Heard enough. We're leaving. (Takes Snow White away. Rumplestiltskin whoops and cackles.)

Rumplestiltskin: (With a deranged scream) Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!

Prince Charming: Her? It's a boy.

"You could have told me" James pouted

"Sorry sweetie but you were so excited about a boy I just didnt want to burst your bubble"

Rumplestiltskin: Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?

Snow White: Emma. Her name is Emma.

Rumplestiltskin: Emma.

Charming grimaced his stomach twisting

SCENE: Storybrooke town limits. Present. Emma's Car. She is driving Henry into town on a rainy night. The scene then transitions to Emma driving through downtown Storybrooke.

Emma: Okay, kid, how about an address?

Henry: Forty-four, not-telling-you street.

Emma: (stops the car and gets out) Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost (looks at the clocktower) —eight-fifteen?

Henry: That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here.

"at least we dont have to worry about growing old without realising it" red stated trying to stay positive

"im going to be the same age as my baby" Snow stated "its not right"

Emma: Excuse me?

Henry: The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.

Emma: Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here.

Henry: Yeah. And now they're trapped.

Emma: Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?

Henry: It's true!

Emma: Then why doesn't everybody just leave?

Henry: They can't. If they try, bad things happen.

Archie: (Walking up with his dog, Pongo) Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?

"Its me but not me" gasped Archie he recognized himself from his past

"reginas curse must have turned you back into a human" Blue stated

Henry: I'm fine, Archie. (Pets Pongo)

Archie: Who's this?

Emma: Just someone trying to give him a ride home.

Henry: She's my mom, Archie.

Archie: Oh.. I see.

Emma: You know where he lives?

Archie: Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block.

"the mayor's kid does that mean..." Snow asked in shock

"Now we dont know if thats her it could be someone else"

"whos mayor and basically own the town" Snow stated eyes raised

"just trying to be positive dear" Charming shrugged

Emma: You're the mayor's kid?

Henry: Uh. Maybe?

Archie: Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session.

Henry: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip.

Archie: (Crouches to get face-to-face with Henry) Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything.

gepetto chuckles slightly he heard that a lot in his life then he frowned what would his old friend think of him after he found out about his lie.

Emma: O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home.

Archie: Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry. (Walks away)

Emma: So that's your shrink.

Henry: I'm not crazy.

Emma: Didn't say that. Just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you.

Henry: He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know.

Emma: That he's a fairytale character.

Henry: None of them do. They don't remember who they are.

Emma: Convenient. All right. I'll play. (They get back in the car) Who's he supposed to be?

Henry: Jiminy Cricket!

Jiminy smiled proudly at Henry's obvious enthusiasm

Emma: Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.

Henry: I'm not Pinocchio!

"No I am" pinochio said smiling

Emma: 'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous. (They drive off)

snow laughed at her daughters tone

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse.

Prince Charming: I say we fight! (Slams fist on table)

Jiminy Cricket: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything.

"you do say that a lot dont you cricket" grumpy grumbled

Prince Charming: And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.

Doc: Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?

Prince Charming: I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.

Snow White: There's no point. The future is written.

Charming gripped his wife hand tightly in his it made him sad to see his vivacious wife without so much as a wisp of hope

Prince Charming: No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!

Snow White: Maybe it can.

"I'm sorry" Snow whispered she hadnt realised how terrible she must have made the others feel becuase of her own feeling that wasnt the duty of a queen.

Prince Charming: No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior. (the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) What the hell is this?

Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child.

Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing.

Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?

Geppetto: Me and my boy. We can do it. (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.)

Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.)

Gepetto looked down at his hands sadly what had he done

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house.

Henry: Please don't take me back there.

Emma: I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you.

Henry: I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil.

"you were saying" Snow stated looking to her husband

Regina stared at the screen in shock she had a son her heart lifted but then fell quickly as she remembered Henry's (she must have named the boy after her father) remark did her son really hate her so much

Emma: Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?

Henry: She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to.

Emma: Kid. I'm sure that's not true.

Door opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham.

Regina: Henry? Uh! Henry! (Runs out and hugs him) Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?

Snow looked at regina but the queen didn't notice she was to busy taking everything in Snow smiled slightly she may not like the queen but she did feel simpathy for the woman it is so obvious that she just needs someone to love Snow thought to herself

Henry: I found my real mom!

Regina: You're Henry's birth mother?

Emma: Hi.

"awkward" grumpy says

Sheriff Graham: I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay. (Exit Sheriff Graham)

"obviously the woodsman thinks so too" Snow laughed

Regina: How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?

Snow froze up at the thought of her baby getting hit by the same curse she had with that awful room

Emma: Got anything stronger?

(Scene transitions to inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses) How did he find me?

Regina: No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.

Emma: You were told right.

Regina: And the father?

Emma: There was one.

Regina: Do I need to be worried about him?

Emma: Nope. Doesn't even know.

Charming glared at the screen at the reminder of the absent father and the disdain his daughter held for the man it was obvious that he had broken his Baby's heart

Regina: Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?

Emma: Absolutely not.

Sheriff Graham: (Coming down the stairs) Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.

Regina: Thank you, Sheriff. (Exit Sheriff Graham. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room.) I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him.

Emma: Kid's having a rough time. Happens.

Regina: You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?

Emma: Uh, I keep busy. Yeah.

Regina: Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?

Emma: I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing.

Regina: What fairytale thing?

"oh no" snow stated looking worried "she didnt know that Henry believed in the curse and now she does"

Emma: Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.

Regina: I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about.

Emma: You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.

Regina: Of course. (Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.)

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma is driving out of town. She spies Henry's book on the seat next to her.

Emma: Sneaky bastard. (Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.)

Both Charming and Snow gasp grabbing eachothers hands in concern for thier daughter

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. The camera pans to Snow White, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.

Snow White: I don't wanna do this.

Prince Charming: It has to be you.

Snow White: I'm not leaving you.

Prince Charming: It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse.

Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday.

Prince Charming: What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you. (They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain) What is it?

Snow White: The baby. She's coming!

"of corse thats why I'm not with her" snow says sadly

"no how could we put her in a wardrobe on her own"

"we're giving her her best chance charming" Snow has tears in her eyes but she holds tham back and charming holds her close also holding back tears of his own

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle, parapet. Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.

Grumpy: Wake up. Wake up! Look! (It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell.) The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Emma, lying on a cot, opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling "Whistle While You Work", and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.

Leroy: What are you looking at, sister?

Marco: Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life.

Emma: Actually, I was just dropping him off.

Leroy: Tkh. Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em.

"grumpy" Snow scolds "what happened why are you in prison"

Marco: Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be.

Leroy: Well cry me a river.

"your a real peice of work in this new world" Doc commented and grumpy grimaces a bit

Sheriff Graham: (Entering and unlocking Leroy's cell) Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble.(Leroy smiles falsely, then exits)

Emma: Seriously?

Sheriff Graham: Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought.

Emma: I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road.

Sheriff Graham: A wolf. Right.

Regina: (Offscreen) Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to- (She comes into the room) what is she doing here? (To Emma) Do you know where he is?

Emma: Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and-(indicates prison bars)—pretty good alibi.

Regina: Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning.

Emma: Did you try his friends?

Regina: He doesn't really have any. Kind of a loner.

"he's just like emma" Red laughed remembering Emma's exact words from earlier

Emma: Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them.

Regina: And you know this how?

Emma: Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him.

Snow and charming smiled brightly

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Upstairs Bedroom. Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen. Regina watches on.

Emma: Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.

Sheriff Graham: I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.

Emma: You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?

Regina: He's ten.

Emma: Well, he used one. (Camera cuts to computer screen, where the card clearly belongs to Mary Margaret Blanchard) Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?

"I wonder who her fairytale persona is" red stated excitedly

Regina: Henry's teacher.

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.

"its me" snow smiles softly at herself "wow I have really short hair"

"it looks good on you" charming reassures the woman

Mary Margaret: As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures.. (Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse.) If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. (Bell rings; class rises.) We'll pick this up after recess. No running! (Accepts a pear from a student.) Why thank you! (Regina enters the room) Miss Mills, what are you doing here?

"somethings never change curse or not"

Regina: Where's my son?

Mary Margaret: Henry.. I assumed he was home with you.

Regina: You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her? (She gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway)

Mary Margaret: (To Emma) I'm sorry, who are you?

Emma: I'm—I'm his-

Regina: The woman who gave him up for adoption.

Emma: You don't know anything about this, do you?

Mary Margaret: No, unfortunately not. (Searches for credit card.) Clever boy. I should never have given him that book.

Snow gasps "I gave him the book"

Regina: What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?

Mary Margaret: Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it.

Regina: What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston. (She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up)

Emma: Sorry to bother you.

Mary Margaret: No, it's-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault.

Emma: How's a book supposed to help?

Mary Margaret: What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life. (They leave the classroom, walking down the hall)

Emma: Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass.

Mary Margaret: No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? (Realizing what she's said) I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you...

Snow groans and puts her head in her hands "what a way to meet ones daughter"

Emma: It's okay.

Mary Margaret: Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.

"thats my girl" charming smiled at her

Emma: You know where he is, don't you.

Mary Margaret: You might want to check his castle.

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle.

Snow White: Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!

Prince Charming: Doc. Do something. (To Snow White) It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on.

Snow White: Nooooo! Ahhh!

Geppetto: (Entering the room) It's ready.

Prince Charming: (Very softly) It's ready. (He starts to pick up Snow White)

Doc: It's too late. We can't move her.

"no no if only it had been a few more moments"

Prince Charming: Push. Push.

The camera cuts back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Emma" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead.

"She's so precious look its our baby" her hands rest onb her stomach with charmings as they stare at thier baby on the screen

Snow White: (Groggily) The wardrobe. It only takes one. (She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.)

Prince Charming: Then our plan has failed. At least we're together.

Snow White: No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.

Prince Charming: Are you out of your mind?

Snow White: No. It's the only way, you have to send her through.

Prince Charming: No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you're saying.

Snow White: No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to giver her her best chance.(Prince Charming kisses Emma on the forehead.) Goodbye, Emma. (He takes the baby, and his sword.)(Snow Wite sobs in her bed)

Snow herself is sobbing as she watches and charming does too.

Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He kicks open the door to Geppetto's workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.

Prince Charming: Find us. (He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe-no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.)

Charming smiles proudly through his tears knowing that he had at least protected his baby girl "No you cant leave me to James you cant" Snow cries out as she watches the charming on screen pass out

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Henry's Castle. Henry sits on his wooden playground castle while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.

Emma: You left this in my car. (Gives Henry the book) Still hasn't moved, huh?

Henry: I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin.

Emma: I'm not fighting any battles, kid.

Henry: Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings.

Emma: Can you cut it with the book crap?

Henry: You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.

Emma: (Pause) How do you know that?

Henry: The same reason Snow White gave you away.

Emma: Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go.

Henry: Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy.

Emma: I have to get you back to your mom.

Henry: You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!

Emma: Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! (Begins to break down) I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back... (Stops, collects self.) Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you.

"who does that to a child" Snow whites whole face is red with anger "its disgusting" then her anger fades and all thats left is terrible terrible saddness. was it really better to save her from the curse if it meant her having to grow up alone without love had that really been her best chance Snow didnt know anymore what was right

Henry: Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!

Emma: What?

Henry: The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.

Emma: Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.(He takes her hand and they walk off)

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White makes her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.

Snow White: No. No. No! (Continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming's head in her lap.) Please. Please come back to me. (She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears)

Evil Queen: Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him.

Snow White: Why did you do this?

Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. (two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them) The child?

Guard: Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found.

Evil Queen: (To Snow White) Where is she?

Snow White: She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.

Evil Queen: We'll see about that. (Begins an evil laugh.)

(The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)

Snow White: Where are we going?

Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. (A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room.) Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine. (The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.)

Everyone glares at regina who ignores there looks what does she care what they think

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside.

Regina: Thank you.

Emma: No problem.

Regina: He seems to have taken quite a shine to you.

Emma: (Laughs) You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up..

Regina: (Interrupting) I hope there's no misunderstanding here.

Emma: I'm sorry?

Regina: Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into his life.

Emma: Oh..

Regina: Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son.

Emma: I was not-

Regina: No. You don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan. (Begins to leave.)

"dont you dare lay one hand on my daughter" Snow thretened and regina's eyes widened slightly at the pure malice in the small womans voice "your no longer just messing with snow white now your messing with a mother"

Emma: Do you love him?

Regina: Excuse me?

Emma: Henry. Do you love him?

Regina: Of course I love him. (Emma is visibly troubled. Scene transitions to Henry's room, where Henry lies on his bed. Regina takes his book without him noticing, and stands watching herself hold it in a mirror as the scene ends.)

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret places flower by an anonymous patient's bedside, holds his hand. Does the same for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him "John Doe".

"its me" charming states looking shocked

"oh thank god your alive" Snow states sighing in relief

The scene transitions to Henry staring out his window at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15. The scene transitions again as Emma walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where Granny and Ruby are arguing.

"its us" Red smiles "looks like were argueing"

"so nothing new" snow laughs

"what on earth are you wearing child" granny states

"its kind of cute" red admits if a bit risque hook has to hold back a whistle that red was one hell of a good looking woman.

Granny: (Offscreen) You're out all night, and now you're going out again.

Ruby: I should've moved to Boston!

Granny: I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!

Emma: 'Scuse me? I'd-like a room?

Granny: Really? (Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger) Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it.

Emma: Square is fine.

Granny: Now. What's the name?

Emma: Swan. Emma Swan.

Mr. Gold: (Appears behind Emma) Emma.. What a lovely name.

Snow gasps and charming growls slightly he wants that man far away from emma grown woman or not

Emma: Thanks.

Granny: (Removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold.) It's all here.

Mr. Gold: (Accepts it without counting.) Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. (To Emma:) Enjoy your stay, Emma. (He exits)

"Mr. Gold" rumplestiltskin looks at regina "how clever" Regina rolls her eyes as the man cackles

Emma: Who's that?

Ruby: (Watching Gold through the curtains) Mr. Gold. He owns this place.

Emma: The inn?

Granny: No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?

Emma: A week. Just a week.

Granny: Great. (Hands Emma an old-fashioned key.) Welcome to Storybrooke.

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Henry's bedroom. Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.

Regina frowns and the others all smile

the screen fades to balck before it begins to light up again and they all prepare themselves for the next episode

AN: Ok so thats the end of episode 1 Finally that took forever :) Please review! I'm afraid that the next chapter might be a little longer as I'm going to be going into the hospital for a surgery but as soon as I'm able to I'll get to writting the next one! Again Please Review!


End file.
